justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/Character Prototype List
Heroes Kirsi Name: Kirsi Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Canterlot Nickname: The Doll Sex: Female Inspiration: Yin (DtB) Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Remote Viewing* *Telepathy* *Water Control* * Eidetic Memory *Kirsi can move her spirits across water, allowing her to see and hear from up to 7 locations of water at the same time. By moving her spirits into the body of an individual (that contains water) she can read their mind, or project her thoughts. She can also manipulate water to some degree, allowing it to spread out or bunch together, or freeze. Weakness: Blind, Almost Mute, requires water contact to use* Resistance: Magic Theme: Otouto Mitai na Sonzai ~Piano Solo Background: Born blind, Kirsi grew up separated from her peers, unable to participate in games, until one day she was able to play in the nearby lake. The moment her hoof touched the water, she could see, not just herself and her local surroundings, but if she chose to, she could see miles away, sights and sounds from other places, whether rain in Cloudsdale, or dolphins jumping in the ocean, to the icy plains of the frozen north. She sat there for hours, never moving, just looking out and admiring all these new things, things she could see. While she was extremely quiet and passive, other ponies eventually caught on that she could "see" and realized she could be a great asset. Kirsi eventually found herself on a boat, looking for other boats, in exchange for helping find other boats, and the occasional drowning sailor, Kirsi, is given food drink and shelter. It might be bad luck to bring a mare on board, but with a little coxing, this mare knows more about the sea than any pony alive, just don't expect her to talk your ear off, or even say anything at all. Shifter "How can you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgement on you?" Name: Shifter Kind: Earth Pony? Residence: Maretropolis Nickname: none Sex: Female Inspiration: Darwin, Mr. Fantastic Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Reactive Evolution *Healing Factor *Shape Shifting Weakness: Magic, Gems (gem proximity prevents shifting) Resistance: Physical/Elemental Attack, Backround: Shifter is the successful result of a prototype project designed to create a second Smudge. However the villain in charge of the project failed to take into account that their product had a conscience and refused to do evil. Losing patience with the prototype, the villain imprisoned it and proceeded to start work on a new project. Unbeknownst to him, the prototype quickly escaped by slipping through the bars of its cage. Shifter fled her prison and the research facility, and now roams Maretropolis, helping others as she can in exchange for food, or a place to rest her head. Knowing the villain likely has noticed her escape, she moves around, using the sewers and subway to avoid detection and capture. She knows the area well, and is willing to offer help and information, in exchange for food and secrecy. Noctis Name: Nocits Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Canterlot Nickname: Ranger, Long Walker Sex: Male Inspiration: Nocits (final fantasy versus), Elessar (LoTR) Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Legendary Weaponplay *Weapon based sight/teleportation *Superhuman reflexes *Masterful Fieldcraft *Longevity Weakness:None Resistance: Mind Magic Theme: Another Side (KH:FM) Background: A member of the noble family of the Crystal Empire, Noctis' family were ousted, killed or imprisoned when Sombra became self proclaimed king of the Crystal Empire. Noctis' father managed to smuggle Noctis, and the family's magic ring to safety while he was still a foal as part of a political agreement made long ago with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The pair found him a home, and an education. Upon Sombra's defeat and his coming of age Celestia revealed Noctis' birthright, as he was now the only surviving member of the royal family. When asked if he would take up the throne, Noctis declined saying, "That kingdom needs love and healing, I cannot give it those things." He eventually left, looking for his own purpose, and his cutie mark, with Kibitz managing his inheritance, investing it into social works and education. Noctis returns on occasion, mostly to major public gatherings, and sometimes serves brief stints as captain of the royal guard, if one is not present before departing once again. Following Shining Armor's marriage to Cadance, Noctis conversed with the pair at great length, before leaving again. He hasn't been seen since, though this is hardly news. Phantomenia Phantomenia Kind: Phoenix Residence: Roofs of Manehattan Nicknames: Spook, the Crow Sex: Female Inspiration: Taylor Pike, Phantom Girl, Changelings Powers: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, supernatural agility, emotion detection Weakness: Dependence on others for sustenance, cannot speak Theme: Hans Zimmer - 503 (Angels & Demons OST) Background: Phantomenia is the odd result of a phoenix egg being dropped into the same magic pool that grew the changeling tree. As a result she shares their darker color scheme, which sets her apart from other phoenixes, and shares the changelings’ thirst for emotions. Unlike changelings she does not consume emotions but rather basks in them in the same way that phoenixes bask in the warmth of a fire or the sun. After hatching and escaping the area around the changeling lair, she ended up following a group of ponies through the woods where the ponies were attacked by some changelings. Realizing that she would have no food, she pursued the changelings and stopped them. The ponies then traveled on to Manehattan with Phantomenia in tow. There, while looking for a place to stay she came upon an elderly blind pony, who she grew affectionate towards. However that relationship was not meant to last and he was killed during a mugging. Phantomenia quickly hunted down the perpetrator, but then realized that killing him would not bring her friend back, and would just soil another source of feelings. She realized she has to be preventive in order to stop such things from happening, so that the city would be protected, her crop kept safe. She must help the police root out the vines that strangle the city from within, and defend her crop from those outside who would reap them. Much like the changelings, her body is built to deceive and destroy and a part of Phantomenia takes visceral pleasure in watching her prey flee before her, or cower in a corner. She is a predator with a calculating mind, and long years of experience behind her talons, and yet she is always aware of stepping one step too far and becoming a true monster, nothing more than what she hunts. She cares for her flock, but sometime wishes she could join them, pass among them, instead of always being separate, something different, a curiosity at best, and a threat at worst. Perhaps she can find such kinship in others like her, the ones who are separate. Due to her age, such desire has long been hidden away, along with her wrath, kept under tight control. Her wrath burns cold, a knife in the dark, a fall from a rooftop, a falling sandbag, there is no honor in killing, only precision. She has a cold disposition by default, but is very caring, perhaps affectionate, towards those she values. Villains Captain Nero Name: Captain Nero Kind: Earth Pony Residence: The Neightalus Sex: Male Inspiration: Captain Nemo Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Masterful Engineering *Masterful Scientific Genius *Legendary Wealth *Expert Swordplay *Command of the Neightalus Weakness:Physical Attack Resistances: none Backround: Captain Nero isn't exactly a person, it is a title, carried by many different ponies for hundreds of years. However they all share a few traits. They all hate the empire of Equestria for its imperialist expansion, they all shared the same cutie mark, that of a nautical wheel, and they all shared some kind of bond with the Neightalus, a massive submarine, rumored to be the size of a small town. The Neightalus itself is a technological marvel, having been worked on extensively by Captain Nero and his crew for a very long time. Origin: The first Captain Nero was a naval captain outside of Baltimare, however he grew distraught over the empire's expansion into the Crystal Empire and eventually turned to piracy to help those who could not stand up to Equestria's might. He and his crew went rouge and began to pillage up and down the eastern coast of Equestria. After seizing a large amount of loot from the formerly small town of Manehatain it is rumored that he started construction of the the Neightalus, which he uses to explore the seas, and met out "justice" to the subjects of Equestria. Relationships: Goldfin: Nero sees Goldfin as an anomaly, a creature of the sea that lives on land. Perhaps she can join his cause, if she refuses she can still be a great help, as even the Neightalus has limitations in some areas. Category:Blog posts